Pierwsze śledztwo/Rozdział 4
Rozdział 4 – ''Bohater potrzebny od zaraz'' To, co stało się trzy dni później, w piątek, miało na długo pozostać w pamięci Scooby'ego i Kudłatego. Głównie dlatego, że razem z resztą paczki zaliczyli kilka bliskich spotkań z pająkowatym stworem, przed którym ostrzegał ich Jeff. Ale, ale – chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli opowiem wszystko po kolei, prawda? A zatem było to tak... Podczas jednej z porannych przerw w jednym ze szkolnych korytarzy rozległ się przerażony wrzask Ryżego Śledziucha. Kilkoro ciekawskich pierwszaków pobiegło w tamto miejsce, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało. Chwilę później wrócili, ścigani przez gigantycznego pająka. – To ten potwór! Chodu! – krzyknął Jeff, po czym chwycił Daphne za rękę i rzucił się do ucieczki, ciągnąc dziewczynkę ze sobą. Po tym okrzyku w szkole wybuchła panika. Nauczyciele robili, co mogli, żeby zapanować nad tłumem wystraszonych uczniów, ale szło im dość kiepsko. Niemniej jednak w końcu zdołali skierować dzieciaki ku drzwiom wyjściowym, niedaleko których stali Fred, Velma, Scooby i rodzeństwo Rogersów. – Kurczę! Ratuj się, kto może, zanim nas stratują! – wrzasnął Kudłaty i zwiał. Fred i Maggie natychmiast pobiegli za nim. Scooby natomiast przykucnął i powiedział: – Wskakuj, Vełmo! – po czym, gdy dziewczynka siedziała już na jego grzbiecie, pognał za resztą przyjaciół. Kiedy już wszyscy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Fred skinieniem ręki przywołał do siebie swoją ekipę i wydyszał: – Czy wszyscy są cali? – Kurczę, ja tak – sapnął Kudłaty. – My łeż – zgłosił zziajany Scooby, kładąc się na ziemi, by Velma mogła zsiąść z jego grzbietu. – I ja – wykrztusiła Daphne, usiłując złapać oddech. – Jeff... możesz już... puścić moją rękę... – O... – mruknął chłopiec, czerwieniąc się po uszy. – Jasne. Przepraszam. – W porządku – stwierdził zadowolony Fred – to znaczy, że możemy wrócić do szkoły. – CO? – oczy pozostałych zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. – Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś, Fred – powiedział Kudłaty. – Kurczę, w szkole grasuje wielki, groźny pająk, który prawdopodobnie zeżarł Ryżego Śledziucha, a ty, kurczę, chcesz tam wrócić? – Jasne. Przecież mamy zagadkę do rozwiązania. – Niby jaką? – spytała Daphne. – Czy tego pająka zmutował Ryży, czy może jest to sprawka Gondarian? Velma, Scooby, Maggie i Jeff wymienili zdumione spojrzenia, Kudłaty znacząco popukał się w czoło, a Daphne potrząsnęła głową. – Znowu to samo... – westchnęła. – Freddy, to będzie cud, jeśli przez ciebie nie osiwieję przedwcześnie. – O co ci znowu chodzi? – Po pierwsze, mówiłam ci już kilka razy, że kosmici nie istnieją. – Ale „Panikarz Narodowy”... – Jeszcze nie skończyłam. Po drugie, gdyby Ryży rzeczywiście był za to odpowiedzialny, to nie pozwoliłby się pożreć; a wygląda na to, że właśnie taki los go spotkał. – To żaden dowód – upierał się Fred. – Ten stwór mógł zwrócić się przeciw swemu twórcy... – Mógłbyś wreszcie przestać wygłaszać te durne teorie? – Że co? – krzyknął urażony Fred. Kudłaty, który zdążył domyślić się, czym to się skończy, postanowił interweniować. Stanął pomiędzy dwojgiem swoich przyjaciół, patrzących na siebie wilkiem, rozsunął ich na odległość swoich wyciągniętych ramion i powiedział surowo: – Uspokójcie się oboje. Czy każda wasza rozmowa musi kończyć się kłótnią? – To ona zaczęła! – poskarżył się Fred. – Wcale nie! To on zaczął bredzić o kosmitach! – zawołała Daphne. – Nie obchodzi mnie, kto zaczął. Nie możemy tu stać cały dzień, bo albo ten potwór zrobi z nami to samo, co z Ryżym, albo znajdzie nas jakiś nauczyciel i doniesie naszym rodzicom, a wtedy szlaban mamy pewny jak w banku. Krótko mówiąc, zdecydujcie się: rozwiązujemy zagadkę, jak chce Fred, czy idziemy do domu i pozwalamy, żeby sprawę załatwiła policja? – Proste. Rozwiązujemy zagadkę – powiedzieli równocześnie Fred i Daphne. – O, radości – mruknął niezadowolony Kudłaty. – Super! – ucieszyła się Maggie. – Będziemy łapać bandytów, jak tata! – O, nie, nic z tego. Ty pójdziesz tam – powiedział stanowczo jej starszy brat, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu i wskazując na drogę, prowadzącą do ich domu. Przy tej okazji szepnął jej na ucho: – Kurczę, przygotuj popcorn i jakiś film. Scooby i ja przyjdziemy, gdy tylko uda mi się, kurczę, wybić im tę zagadkę z głowy. I, kurczę, zabierz Jeffa. Nie ufam mu. – Więc nawet mnie nie odprowadzisz? – spytała żałośnie dziewczynka. – Co z ciebie za brat? Nie lubię cię! Jeff, TY mnie odprowadzisz do domu, prawda? – Yyyy... – zawahał się chłopiec. – No, dobrze – zgodził się, gdy spostrzegł Daphne, rozmawiającą o czymś z Fredem. – Oni i tak mnie nie potrzebują – wymamrotał. – Więc chodźmy – Maggie wzięła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę swojego domu. – A ty, Kudłaty, masz przechlapane! – dodała na odchodnym. – Nareszcie – mruknął z ulgą Kudłaty kilka minut później, gdy jego siostra i Jeff zniknęli za zakrętem. Wtem ktoś pociągnął go za rękę. Spojrzawszy w dół, ujrzał Velmę, która przyglądała mu się badawczo. – Tak naprawdę wcale nie masz przechlapane, prawda? – bardziej stwierdziła, niż spytała. Kudłaty uśmiechnął się do niej i zmierzwił jej grzywkę. – Nie, nie mam – przyznał. – Jesteś, kurczę, bardzo bystra – dodał z uznaniem. – Nie, to nie dlatego... – dziewczynka zarumieniła się. – Po prostu też mam siostrę... Myślisz, że kiedyś Daphne i Fred przestaną się tak często kłócić? – Na pewno. A do tego czasu ty, Scooby i ja musimy, kurczę, trzymać się razem i uspokajać ich, żeby, kurczę, pewnego dnia nie skoczyli sobie do gardeł... – Fred, czyś ty na głowę upadł? – rozległ się nagle podniesiony głos Daphne. – Nie będziemy robili żadnego podkopu! – Chyba powinniśmy zacząć od razu – zauważyła Velma. Kudłaty skinął głową i oboje podeszli do swoich przyjaciół, którzy byli o krok od kolejnej kłótni. – Co tu się, kurczę, dzieje? – spytał Kudłaty. – Fred wpadł na kolejny ze swoich idiotycznych pomysłów – wyjaśniła Daphne. – Wymyślił, że najprędzej dostaniemy się do szkoły, jeśli zrobimy podkop. – No, a ktoś zna lepszy sposób? – spytał Fred. – Tak. Drzwi – powiedział Kudłaty. – Niestety, w tym problem – westchnęła Daphne. – Wszystkie drzwi są pozamykane. – Już wiem! – Fred strzelił palcami. – To jeszcze prostsze, niż mój poprzedni plan. Kudłaty i Scooby wejdą na dach, wślizną się do szkoły i otworzą nam drzwi od środka. – Kurczę, zapomnij, stary – powiedział od razu Kudłaty. – Scooby i ja nie zamierzamy, kurczę, włazić na żaden dach. – Więc wciągniemy tam Velmę – zdecydował Fred. – Jest najlżejsza z nas, więc to nie powinno być trudne... – Wybij to sobie z głowy – warknęła Daphne. – To dla niej zbyt niebezpieczne. Jak jesteś taki odważny, to sam się tam wdrap. – Nie trzeba – odezwała się nagle Velma. – Tu jest otwarte okno. – Brawo, mała – pochwalił ją Fred, z pomocą Scooby'ego wspinając się na parapet. – Dobra, wejdę pierwszy i... – Uwaga! – syknął Kudłaty. – Dyro tu idzie! Fred szybko wśliznął się przez okno do szkoły, a Kudłaty, Scooby i dziewczynki ukryli się w pobliskich krzakach. Gdy zagrożenie minęło, Fred wystawił głowę przez okno i teatralnym szeptem ponaglił swoich przyjaciół: – Wchodźcie szybko, zanim wróci. Wciągnę was. – Podsadź mnie, Scooby – poprosiła Daphne. – Twoja kolej, Velmo – dodała, kiedy już znalazła się po drugiej stronie okna. Młodsza z dziewczynek stanęła na grzbiecie szczeniaka i wspięła się na palce. – Nie dosięgnę – stwierdziła zawiedziona. – Pomogę ci – powiedział Kudłaty, podnosząc ją tak wysoko, jak tylko mógł. – Miłej zabawy, detektywi! – dodał, gdy Fred i Daphne wciągnęli Velmę do środka. – Zaraz! A wy dokąd się wybieracie? – Fred zmarszczył brwi. – Do domu. Kurczę, nie wiem, jak wy, ale MY nie zamierzamy, kurczę, ryzykować spotkania z tym stworem. Prawda, Scooby? – Nie – odrzekł pies. – Kurczę, CO? – krzyknął Kudłaty. – Do tej pory zawsze, kurczę, wszystko robiliśmy razem! – Nie łostawię Vełmy – oświadczył Scooby, wspinając się na tylne łapy i usiłując się wgramolić na parapet. – Jakie to słodkie! – rozczuliła się Daphne. Kudłaty westchnął ciężko. – Dobra, kurczę, wygraliście – powiedział, podsadzając szczeniaka, po czym sam wskoczył na parapet i wśliznął się do sali, w której znajdowali się już jego przyjaciele. – Ale mam, kurczę, dziwne wrażenie, że to, kurczę, nie skończy się dobrze. – Od kiedy jesteś takim czarnowidzem, stary? – spytał Fred, podczas gdy dziewczyny otwierały drzwi przy użyciu spinki do włosów. – Od chwili, kiedy ty i Daphne postanowiliście rozwiązać tę zagadkę. – Przestań marudzić, Kudłaty. Nic nam się nie stanie, jeśli będziemy ostrożni – odezwała się Daphne, otwierając drzwi, prowadzące na korytarz. – A teraz ruszcie się, chłopaki. Idziemy szukać śladów. Niedługo później, kiedy cała paczka skradała się korytarzem na pierwszym piętrze, coś chrupnęło pod butem Daphne. Velma przykucnęła i przyjrzała się tajemniczym szklanym odłamkom, leżącym w jakimś płynie. – Rety – powiedziała, wyciągając z cieczy niewielką karteczkę – właśnie znalazłaś poszlakę, Daphne. – A co jest napisane na tej kartce? – zainteresował się Fred. – To jakaś dziwna nazwa... chyba to jakieś lekarstwo. Moja mama na pewno wiedziałaby, do czego to służy... – Ale gdyby wiedziała, że tu jesteś, zdenerwowałaby się i kazałaby twojemu tacie zabrać cię do domu – zauważył Kudłaty. – Wiem. A to znaczy, że musimy pójść do biblioteki. x – Czego właściwie mamy szukać? – spytała Daphne, gdy Velma wręczyła jej jakąś książkę. – Ty i Fred sprawdźcie, co kryje się pod tą nazwą z kartki, a ja spróbuję się dowiedzieć, czy mamy jeszcze szansę uratować Ryżego... – Co takiego? – Fred zrobił wielkie oczy. – Przecież Ryży to łobuz jakich mało! Dlaczego chcesz go ratować? – On też ma mamę i tatę – odrzekła cicho Velma. – To prawda – przyznała Daphne. – To, że Ryży zachowuje się okropnie, nie znaczy, że my musimy być tacy sami. Chodź, Fred, bierzmy się do roboty. – A co my mamy robić? – spytał Kudłaty. – Stańcie na czatach – polecili Fred i Daphne, po czym pochylili się nad książką. Zapadła cisza. Kilka minut później Velma podniosła wzrok znad przeglądanej encyklopedii. – Znaleźliście coś? – spytała. – Nie – odparli jednocześnie Fred i Daphne. – KURCZĘ! To coś nas znalazło! – Kudłaty wskazał na straszydło, które właśnie stanęło w drzwiach, których pilnował. – Chodu! – zaskomlał Scooby, uciekając z Kudłatym w kierunku drugiego wyjścia. – Oni mają rację! – krzyknął Fred, chwytając Daphne i Velmę za ręce i rzucając się do ucieczki. – Trzeba wiać! Dzieciaki długo biegały po całej szkole, ale straszydło nie dawało za wygraną. W pewnym momencie Daphne potknęła się i upadła na podłogę. Czym prędzej zerwała się na nogi i pobiegła dalej, jednak potwór zbliżał się do niej coraz szybciej. – Pomocy! – krzyknęła dziewczynka. Fred, który razem z resztą ekipy zdążył już schować się w jakiejś niezamkniętej na klucz sali, wybiegł na korytarz i popchnął Daphne na bok, w ramiona przyjaciół, którzy wciągnęli ją do kryjówki. Ułamek sekundy później chłopiec zniknął w gardzieli maszkary. – FRED! – wrzasnęła pozostała czwórka. – Kurczę! Biedny Fred! – rozpaczał Kudłaty. – Połknięty żywcem! – Połknięty? Zaraz! – Velma wybiegła z pomieszczenia i pomknęła korytarzem. Pozostała trójka pognała za nią. Wkrótce znaleźli się z powrotem w bibliotece. Velma podbiegła do stołu, na którym wcześniej zostawiła otwartą książkę – i aż pisnęła z radości. – Rety, dobrze zapamiętałam – stwierdziła. – Pająki nie są w stanie połykać. – Więc to znaczy, że to straszydło jest lipne, a Fred i Ryży żyją? – upewniała się Daphne. – Właśnie – potwierdziła Velma. – Musimy ich uratować. – A masz plan, jak to zrobić? – spytała Daphne. Zanim Velma zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Kudłaty złapał obie dziewczynki za ręce i pociągnął je ze sobą. – Uciekajcie! – wrzasnął. – To coś znowu nas, kurczę, znalazło! x Podczas pościgu ktoś mocno chwycił Velmę od tyłu, zatkał jej buzię ręką i powlókł ją w kierunku odwrotnym do tego, w którym pobiegli Daphne, Kudłaty i Scooby. Dziewczynka próbowała się uwolnić, ale mimo to napastnik bez trudu wciągnął ją do jakiejś niedużej sali i związał jej ręce i nogi. Następnie zmusił ją do połknięcia całej garści jakichś tabletek, rzucił ją w kąt, postawił blisko niej dwie otwarte butelki i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Przez kilka następnych minut dziewczynka, obolała i lekko oszołomiona po tym, jak wyrżnęła głową o ścianę, nie poruszyła się. W miarę upływu czasu czuła się coraz dziwniej. Kręciło jej się w głowie, chciało jej się spać, a przed jej oczami zdawały się wirować jakieś czarne płatki. Wtem usłyszała, że Scooby woła ją po imieniu, choć jego głos zdawał się dobiegać z tak daleka, że nie wiedziała, czy to nie omamy. Tak czy inaczej, poprosiła o pomoc, ale przy okazji odkryła, że nie jest w stanie mówić tak wyraźnie, jak zazwyczaj. Niedługo potem otoczyła ją ciemność. x W pewnej chwili Scooby zorientował się, że Velma zniknęła. Uznawszy, że Kudłaty i Daphne sobie poradzą, pies zawrócił, aby odnaleźć swoją małą przyjaciółkę. Nie mogła być daleko. Był tego pewien, bo wyczuwał jej zapach dość wyraźnie. Pozostawało tylko pytanie, czemu nie słyszał wołania o pomoc. Nastawił uszu, sądząc, że głos dziewczynki mógł zostać stłumiony przez knebel, lecz nie usłyszał nic, prócz bicia swego serca... nie, zaraz, był jeszcze czyjś oddech. Szczeniak poszedł za tym dźwiękiem i z pewnym zdumieniem stwierdził, że z tego samego kierunku dochodzi również zapach Velmy, pomieszany z niezbyt mocną, słodkawą wonią. Trop urwał się nagle w środku korytarza. – Vełmo, gdzie jesteś? – zaskomlał żałośnie psiak. Chwilę później jego czułe uszy wychwyciły jakiś bełkot. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim zdołał rozróżnić trzy najważniejsze słowa. Brzmiały one: – Scooby... pomóż mi... – Vełma! – ucieszył się Scooby, drapiąc w drzwi, zza których usłyszał głos. Kiedy to nic nie dało, stanął na tylnych łapach, chwycił klamkę zębami i, obróciwszy ją, spróbował otworzyć drzwi. Ani drgnęły. Wtem szczeniak doznał uczucia, że ktoś lub coś go obserwuje. Obejrzawszy się do tyłu, zobaczył potwora, grasującego w szkole. To przestraszyło go tak bardzo, że rzucił się do ucieczki. Wkrótce przez jakieś otwarte drzwi wybiegł na zewnątrz. Ku jego zdumieniu, straszydło natychmiast zostawiło go w spokoju. – Scooby! – zawołał jakiś głos. – Fłeddy! – uradowany psiak przewrócił chłopca na ziemię i zaczął lizać go po twarzy. – Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – zachichotał Fred. – Ale zejdź ze mnie. Musimy uratować Kudłatego i dziewczyny... a potem poszukamy Ryżego. – A co z potwołem? – spytał Scooby. – Pan dyrektor Abbott obiecał, że pomoże nam go złapać – wyjaśnił Fred wskazując na szpakowatego mężczyznę w średnim wieku, rozmawiającego z młodym, barczystym wuefistą. Kilka sekund później obaj nauczyciele podeszli do chłopca i szczeniaka. – Dobre wieści, Fred – oznajmił pan Abbott. – Pan Bates właśnie się do nas przyłączył. – Zgadza się – potwierdził wuefista. – Mam już plan, jak pokonać tę szkaradę. Weźmiemy z kantorka dwie liny do wspinaczki i... x Chcąc złapać oddech, Kudłaty i Daphne ukryli się we wnęce, utworzonej przez szafki, stojące po obu stronach drzwi od jakiejś klasy. – O, nie! – zawołała przerażona Daphne. – Kurczę, co się stało? – spytał Kudłaty. – Zgubiliśmy Velmę i Scooby'ego! – Nie martw się. Kurczę, Scooby nie pozwoli, żeby Velmie stała się krzywda. Daphne już chciała coś powiedzieć, gdy wtem zza rogu wyłoniły się olbrzymie szczęki potwora. Dzieci wrzasnęły ze strachu i rzuciły się do ucieczki. Niestety, wkrótce okazało się, że korytarz, którym pobiegli, kończy się ślepo. – Jesteśmy w pułapce! – Daphne szybko wycofała się pod ścianę. – I co teraz będzie? – drżący z trwogi Kudłaty przysunął się do niej i objął jej ramiona. – Nie wiem! – bliska płaczu dziewczynka zamknęła oczy i przytuliła się do chłopca. – Ale nie chcę na to patrzeć! Szczęki gigantycznego pająka znajdowały się już tylko pół metra od twarzy dzieci. – Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? – krzyknął rozpaczliwie Kudłaty, zaciskając powieki. Wkrótce rozległo się głuche tąpnięcie. Słysząc ten dźwięk, przytuleni do siebie Daphne i Kudłaty otworzyli oczy. Skrępowane linami straszydło leżało na podłodze, a obok niego stały cztery postacie – brązowy szczeniak w czarne łaty, jasnowłosy chłopiec i dwóch mężczyzn. – Fred! Scooby! – krzyknęli radośnie Daphne i Kudłaty, obejmując swoich przyjaciół. – Och, tak się cieszę, że jesteś cały! – zawołała Daphne, rzucając się Fredowi na szyję. – Nie zdążyłam ci podziękować za to, że mnie uratowałeś! – Drobiazg – Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wcale nie. Gdybyś przeze mnie zginął, nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczyła, że tak często się z tobą kłóciłam... – Więc już wierzysz, że potwory naprawdę istnieją? – spytał z nadzieją chłopiec. – Chyba sobie żartujesz. Dalej nie wierzę w potwory, ale mogę ci obiecać, że nie będę już na ciebie krzyczeć z tego powodu. – Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam – odezwał się dyrektor – ale czy któreś z was może wyjaśnić, o co tu w ogóle chodzi? ---- ← Rozdział 3 • Rozdział 5 → Kategoria:Rozdziały